Goliath and Elisa: Confessions
by Jade V. MacGregor
Summary: My take on how Elisa and Goliath come to terms with their feelings and finally end up together. Slightly AU - Avalon and Hunter's Moon happened, but there was no kiss at the end. Goliath Chronicles never happened.


I found myself thinking about this show and the relationship between Elisa and Goliath a few days ago and started jotting this ficlet down. This is my take on how Elisa and Goliath could finally express their feelings to one another. Somewhat AU - the Avalon journeys and Hunter's Moon happened, but there was no kiss at the end.

Goliath and Elisa: Confessions

Goliath was almost there, hopefully Elisa wouldn't mind that he was early. He just didn't want to wait any longer. That first sight of her was always the highlight of his evening, when gifted him with a smile and daily greeting, "Hey, Big Guy."

When she worked nights, he was her partner for the evening. They had a comfortable partnership on the streets, a system that worked well, identifying trouble spots and events together. She would initiate arrest, while he stood in the shadows or lingered on a rooftop above her, watching, waiting for that time when she needed assistance. It minimized his exposure, maximized effectiveness, and kept her safe. He knew she had a warrior's heart, fighting injustice wherever she could, with far less regard for her own safety than he cared for. Her safety was the most important thing to him; _she_ was the most important thing to him.

But some nights were harder than others; she often pushed herself too hard. Even when she worked a full shift while he slept, she often spent a few hours with him and the rest of the clan patrolling once they awoke. After she clocked out, she'd catch only a nap before he awoke and then tumble into bed during in the wee hours when the streets quieted down before her day started again. He knew this was hard on her, he could see it in her face, in the way she moved when the exhaustion hits, but she continued to push.

On the evenings she did take a night off, Goliath sent Hudson out in his place to patrol, and he and Elisa would spend an evening in the castle library or watching movies at her apartment. It was an unspoken understanding that if he was awake, they were together.

Their - friendship? bond? he's not quite sure how to define what exactly there was between he and Elisa - was strong and brought him comfort. He had never thought that he would trust anyone as much as he does Elisa, particularly a human. But deep down, he knows it is even more than trust, at least on his side.

There were times he wondered what her life would be like without the clan. He knew her human circle was limited to her fellow officers, her immediate family, and the occasional dinner or coffee with an acquaintance. Guilt crept in that he was keeping her from a normal life, socializing with others, spending her time doing things other than battling for her city. She wouldn't be pushing herself so hard, wouldn't be in as much danger if he and the clan hadn't introduced her to the magical side. Would she spend her hours not on shift with friends, laughing, and joyous? Would she have gotten married, started a family?

Goliath landed on her balcony, caping his wings, and slipped in the window she always left unlatched for him. How many times had he done this through the years, he wondered? Her apartment felt as much home to him as the castle.

His arrival was met by the sounds of voices. Elisa and a neighbor, Jim, the one she'd mentioned before.

Jim had lived down the hall for several years and had always maintained a social relationship with Elisa, chatting when they passed in the hall, occasional shared cups of coffee or a beer. Goliath knows he is one of the few humans friendships Elisa kept.

"Thanks for the coffee, Elisa."

"You're welcome, it was nice catching up, Jim. I'm sorry my schedule is so tight, I'm headed out in a few minutes." Elisa rinsed the mugs and put them into the sink. She turned to grab her jacket, and felt his hand on her arm.

"Look, we've known each other for a long time, we're both single, attractive people, we enjoy spending time together, let me take you out to dinner. A real date."

Goliath knew from observing at a distance in the past that this man was attractive, strong and confident in the way that any potential mate of Elisa's should be. His emotions swirled, jealousy, protectiveness, and fear surged. Then acceptance, of course there would be suitors.

He shouldn't be eavesdropping. It's not right and betrayed her trust, so he turned to leave. He would leave her Quietly opens the window again, but her next words stopped him cold.

"No thanks, Jim. I appreciate it, I really do, but I can't." Elisa was flattered, but smiled and shook her head.

"Why?" Jim was surprised. "I always thought we'd make an attractive couple."

Elisa looked at him. Tall and lean, a handsome face and blue eyes, framed with shaggy golden hair and blue eyes, he would certainly be a catch. Years ago, he would have been exactly her type.

"There's someone else. I'm sorry, Jim. I am."

Confusion hit him. Who else was in Elisa's life? What man was important enough for her to decline this potential suitor? He thought he knew all the people in her life.

"You're seeing someone?"

"No, I'm not. But," she pauses, "there's the dream of him. We're not together, he doesn't even know how I feel. His life, my life, everything's very complicated." He can hear her struggling to explain. "Sometimes I think maybe it could work, but then, things just keep getting in the way."

Jim watched her speak, the look in her eyes, so full of pain and longing. "You're in love with him."

"Yes." It was as simple as that. No question, no hesitation. It felt so good to finally admit it.

Jim reached out and grabed both of her hands in his. "Well, Elisa. I am sorry that I waited too long. If you ever decide to move on from this - complicated - man, you know where I'll be." He leaned in, kissed her on the cheek, then turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

Goliath is devastated, his chest is tight, his head swimming. It felt as though his whole world came crashing down. He should go talk to her, she was expecting him, but he can't. He climbed onto the balcony, unfurled his wings, and dove down, catching the current of wind and feeling the air push him back up. He needed to clear his head.

An hour later, he ended up in Central Park. A secluded section that rarely had people this late at night. It was quiet, and the fall leaves rustled in the breeze. It was here that she first earned his trust, when she took watch over him while he slept.

Goliath was not so stubborn that he had completely denied that he had feelings for Elisa. She was beautiful, smart, and caring. She had been his greatest ally and truest friend for years, and cared for his clan as much as her own family.

He had many regrets in his life, many dreams that circumstances could be different, and the one that was growing exponentially was the seeming impossibility for anything between them than what there was. Tonight had changed everything and forced him to come to terms with the true depths of what she meant to him.

He was completely in love with her. She was his heart, strong and true.

Over the years, there have been times that he'd lamented their difference - he a gargoyle and she a human - as he longed to explore what he knew could be a true loving partnership. There were even times when he'd wondered if she shared his feelings. Part of him still clung to that hope, but the undeniable fact remained that they are who they are. The type of relationship that she deserved - marriage and a family with a human who could walk down the street holding her hand, the freedom to live life freely with her mate - was impossible between them.

He could feel her in his arms, how right it felt when he held her close and they soared across the sky. He could feel the warmth and softness of her body, and he yearned to pull her into an embrace and wrap his wings around her.

But there was another. She was in love with him. Goliath's heart was shattered. The secret dreams that had stubbornly imbedded themselves in his heart, the one where she, too, fell in love with him, began to crumble. In the depths of his soul, he had always hoped that one day, she would love him as he does her, and his monstrous form would mean nothing to her. But it would have to be her choice - he was not of her world, he could never ask her to give that up for him.

His mind raced. Who was this man? She had never mentioned him, had she kept discussion of him out of their conversations on purpose? Why were they not together?

He allowed himself a few more minutes to ponder this situation and came to a decision.

—

Elisa paced in her apartment, watching the windows, wondering where he was. Last night they had made plans to patrol tonight. Her shift started at midnight, which gave them several hours of time together to watch for odd occurrences.

It was a full moon, which as any cop or ER doctor knows, brought out the crazies. But her knowledge of the worlds hidden from most meant she understood there were often magical forces at play. She and the clan always made sure to be out in force during the full moon to combat any chaos caused by Oberon's children - they were always causing mischief when the moon was bright and its power weakening the barriers between worlds.

Elisa glanced at her watch, 10pm, two hours before her shift. It wasn't like him to be this late. He should have been here an hour before.

She called the castle and Hudson answered. "Och, lass, the boy headed out early tonight. Said he was going to head over to your place a wee bit early. If he's not there, that's not good. I hope he didn't run into trouble. I'll go check his area of the city and see if I can find him."

Hudson barely finished his sentence when Elisa cut him off. "Oh, wait, Hudson. Here he is. Thanks." She ended the call on her cellphone and walked out to the balcony, waiting for Goliath to land, relief washing over her.

"Hey, Big Guy." She smiled as he landed and caped his wings, but paused. Something was not quite right. He was more somber than normal, she could tell something weighed on him. "Is everything ok? Already run into trouble tonight? I thought we were meeting earlier, I got worried."

"No, Elisa. Everything is fine." Goliath's voice rumbled deep in his chest.

A tingle coursed through her body as he spoke, as it often did. She looked up at him. He was magnificent; noble, strong, handsome. His voice was rich and deep, and spoke to her in unknown ways, whether he was calling commands in a battle, softly reciting passages of literature as they read together, or howling with anger or grief. She admired everything that he was - kind, just, devoted, protective.

Elisa wondered when it was that she fell in love with him, but couldn't pinpoint a single moment. A thousand small moments of kindness, happiness, excitement, danger, victory had etched themselves into her heart.

Somewhere along the line, the man - gargoyle - had become her best friend, the one she talked with, fought beside, and enjoyed spending time with.

Then she had become part of his family, his clan. They all meant as much to her as her own flesh and blood. Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington were like her little brothers. Hudson like her grandfather. And then there was Angela. Elisa had watched the romance bloom between Angela and Broadway with the pride of a mother.

Before Avalon, she had still been attempting to date, working around her schedule at the precinct and time with the clan, but nothing had stuck. No one could hold her attention or her affection. Then, after months on the skiff with Goliath, she came to realize it was futile to even try. There would never be anyone like him. No one else would ever be for her.

But nothing else could be so easy. She was human and he was a gargoyle. His people were different. Though he had never mentioned it, following the revelation that remnants of his clan survived on Avalon and the discovery of other clans in Japan, England, and Guatemala, she knew it was possible for him to find another mate. She wanted so badly for his heart to heal his heart from the betrayal by Demona.

There were times she thought it could be possible. She knew he cared about her, she knew they enjoyed spending time together. But could he want a human? She certainly wanted him; maybe it could be mutual. One thing she didn't know, however, was how she would ever broach the subject.

His voice broke through her thoughts. "Let us be off, then." He held out his hand, drawing her close to him and scooping her up in his arms. As her arms went around his neck and he stepped to the ledge to begin their flight, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling.

The night, though long and busy, passed without significant incident. Elisa was exhausted by the time they returned to the castle as dawn approached, and she had a few hours left to go before her shift ended. As he put her down next to the parapet upon which he spent his days, Goliath noted the shadows under her eyes.

"You have tomorrow night off?" Goliath looked out towards the coming dawn.

"Yes. Can I talk you into a movie night tomorrow? I can cook some dinner and we can..."

"Elisa, I…" Goliath cut her off, then paused. "Maybe you should stay in, rest. See your friends or go out." Goliath couldn't bring himself to suggest she go on a date. "We've been monopolizing your time these months after the Hunter's Moon."

Something was going on, but Elisa couldn't figure out what. Goliath had been distant all night, and he had never suggested they spend the evening apart when she had a day off. It almost felt like he was avoiding her. Perhaps she was just overthinking.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I'll see how I feel." Elisa smiled up at him and watched his face darken, despite the rising sun. As the sun peeked over the horizon and Goliath once again became stone, Elisa worried.

—

The next night, he wasn't there, and Elisa was hurt.

"Come on, Maza. Get it together." She spoke aloud to herself as much as to Cagney, who was rubbing against her legs and begging for a snack.

It was silly, she knew. They were just friends, she reminded herself, but it didn't stop her from remembering.

Today was the 5th anniversary of the day she had met him, when a battle had been raging atop Xanatos' skyscraper and the newly transplanted castle, rocks and debris falling from the sky and smashing into the streets of Manhattan. Five years since she first saw him, he grabbed her gun and crushed it in his fist. Five years since she backed up, terrified, and tumbled off the building. Five years since he had first swept her up in his arms and her life changed.

Despite the odd conversation the night before, she had taken a chance that he would come by, as he always did on her nights off. She had cooked dinner and planned to spend the evening with him, probably watching an old movie on tv. She'd enjoy a cup of tea while he read to her in his quest to catch up on a millennium of literature.

But he wasn't here.

Unlike the previous night, where his delay worried her, Elisa suspected this was deliberate. She grabbed her phone, badge, keys, and strapped on her gun. Something had been bothering him, but she knew where went when he needed to think.

Across town, Goliath prowled the gardens of the Cloisters. He used to come here alone as an escape, a place to get lost in his thoughts. Its architecture was reminiscent of the past and the quiet offered solace from the ever-present noise of a modern city. Following their return from Avalon, Elisa began accompanying him when patrols were complete, sharing some peace following a long night.

Five years. Did she remember? It had been five years since they first teamed up, meeting during the elaborate ruse staged by Xanatos to test the Gargoyles. She had immediately proved her loyalty and the goodness in her heart by protecting him while he slept. As the time had passed, she became such an integral part of his life, he could no longer imagine life any differently. There would have to be changes, however.

Now that he knew she was in love, his suspicions that she was prioritizing her mission to protect the city over her personal life. She was already doing far more than most humans did by serving her city as a detective. She need not sacrifice anything else. He and the others were gargoyles, they lived to protect; he would have to let her know they would care for her city while she cared for herself.

Goliath was not surprised when he heard Elisa call to him. He should have known she would seek him out.

"I thought this is where you might be." Elisa walked up beside him and placed her hand softly on his arm. "No lies this time, Goliath. What's going on? This isn't like you."

"Elisa," Goliath rumbled, his voice soft. "I was merely trying to give you the opportunity to make your own plans. Surely you need some time to rest, get away from all this, and connect with your friends - humans."

Elisa's brow creased, confusion showing in her face. Her human friends? "What are you talking about? I see friends. I had coffee with Jim just last night."

 _Oh, no. No, no._ How much had he heard? Did he hear Jim asking her out? Did he hear anything else?

Goliath had turned away, but she followed. "Goliath. I am right where I want to be. Trust me." She gave him a companionable tap with her shoulder.

When he didn't respond, she knew she was right. "You were there. Last night. When Jim and I were talking."

She was answered by a growl, deep in his chest. "Yes, Elisa. I…it made me realize that you cannot have your life as long as you spend all your time with me - with the clan." He turned and looked at her. "You said - there is - your life would be less complicated."

 _Oh, oh no_. Elisa could feel the panic. He had heard everything.

"You could...," Goliath's heart was screaming, he trailed off, uncertain how to continue. "This man that you…you shouldn't be spending all your time with the clan. You can't keep on like this. You push yourself so hard, working shifts and patrolling with us. It isn't fair for you that I keep you from..."

Elisa watched Goliath's face, the blood rushing through her body, fear mixed with anticipation and unease. "If you heard that conversation, then you also heard that I don't know if he feels the same for me." Goliath didn't answer.

Elisa smiled to herself, then laughed out loud. A full laugh, that caused him to look back at her. This time, it was she who turned away, shaking her head and laughing still.

Elisa couldn't believe it. He was pushing her away. For her own good. To be with another man. _Today_ of all days.

But something in his expression gave her pause. There was more to this, he was normally so confident and sure, never uncertain with his words. Elisa looked up at him and saw a shadow of the loneliness she had seen in him years ago when he had first awoken. Was this hurting him?

But he was right. She couldn't keep on like this, but not for the reason he thought. It was time for her to be honest with herself and with him.

Her heart thumped in her chest, afraid of everything falling apart. How would he react?

"Yes, there's someone I have feelings for. I have for quite some time, though I'm not sure when it turned from friendship to something more. He's wonderful. Tall, dark, and handsome." She paused and smiled at him. "But more than that, he's good, and just, and brave. He has dedicated his life to his family and his community. He's everything I could ever want. He's it for me. No one could ever compare to him." She felt the tears in her eyes. "There will never be anyone else."

Goliath took a deep breath. He had lost her. "Elisa, I wish you had told me about him sooner. You need not spend all your time with the clan. You should be together."

"Goliath, it just hasn't been that easy. We're…different. It's…complicated." Elisa looked up at hime and took a small step forward. "I'm not sure if we could be together. I don't know if that's what he would want."

 _Different?_ Goliath felt his breath catch. His own emotions were betraying him, hope starting to creep back, despite his best efforts to control it.

Elisa noticed her hands were trembling. She turned away and continued, unable to meet his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if he might feel the same for me. Sometimes when he looks at me, I think there's more there. When we're together, everything feels so right. I want to think he feels that, too. So many times I've wondered if he is just as uncertain as I am and that he wants this too, but doesn't want to push me. But am I living a fantasy? am I reading too much into his friendship? Can I risk what we have for the chance that he might want more?"

"Do you know what today is, Goliath?" Elisa's voice was soft, her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

Goliath's heart was soaring. Something opened inside of him and he needed to touch her. She was still facing away, so he walked closer and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him.

Could it be? She was a human, he was a gargoyle. He had hear of such relationships in the lore of his clan when he was just a hatchling, but had never seen one. His mind raced, replaying their time together. When Puck had played his tricks and transformed both of them into a human and a gargoyle, there was no denying the spark between them then. When her memories had been erased on Easter island, her instinct to trust him returned before her memories. Their lives already fit together, could she want more? Could she choose him?

Goliath nodded. It was time. He needed to say the words. "Five years ago today is when I started falling in love with you."

She responded without missing a bear. "I love you, Goliath."

He reacted without thinking, sweeping her up into his arms, his mouth meeting hers in a hard, possessive kiss that sent their hearts racing. She kissed him back, their mouths slanting, drinking each other in like water. Years of yearning and love, suppressed by fear and uncertainty finally free.

When they broke apart, breaths gasping, he pulled her to his chest, tucked her head beneath his chin, and wrapped his wings around her. "I love you, my Elisa."


End file.
